A Flick of the Tongue
by Sapphirie
Summary: This is my story about an episode in Vampire Knight Guilty. It happened in the episode in which Kaname asks Yuuki if he wanted to live an immortal life with him. But they won't get that FAR. You'll see why. RATED M FOR LEMON ONESHOT.


**A Flick of the Tongue**

**By Sapphirie**

**DISCLAIMER:** The anime/manga Vampire Knight does not belong to me, it belongs to the author, Matsuri Hino. I just happened to get inspired by her work.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Okay, so basically, this is a fanfiction about one of the episodes of Vampire Knight Guilty. I can't remember which episode, but it was when Kaname and Yuuki were in a room, when Kaname licked her neck and asked Yuuki if she'd like to live an immortal life with him.

And by the way, this is my FIRST fanfic that has been published; this is also my first lemon. So please, bear with me, constructive critisms are welcome, but please, PLEASE don't burn me! And yes this is a LEMON ONESHOT! Anyway, on with the story!

"Kaname-sempai!" I gasped and arched my back as he licked my neck, my whole body burned as my pulse started to increase its pace.

He pressed his nose to the base of my throat, smelling my skin. He trailed his nose to the hollow beneath my right ear and exhaled, making me moan and shiver beneath him. His breath on my skin made me more sensitive.

"Do you like that, Yuuki?" He gently crooned in my ear, deliberately whispering in a slow cadence, his voice like syrup. I only managed to let out a small whimper pass through my lips as I cannot form a single coherent thought. All I could think of was his breath on my skin, his strong arms on either side of me trapping me on the sofa, and his lean body hovering over my small form.

"You're not answering." He whispered again, pushing my senses into overdrive.

"W-what?" I answered shakily. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me slightly smug and amused. I must look pathetic, giving in to him like that with just a flick of his tongue. But I couldn't help myself. It was like a natural reaction of my body whenever he was near.

"I just asked you if you liked that that." His voice clarified, snapping me out of my reverie. I didn't have to think twice.

"Yes." I answered in a weak whisper. Of course he knew I liked that. This smug little bastard just wanted to make me say it out loud! He knew he had this effect on me.

I could tell my face is probably red and I can't help but wonder what he thought of me now.

"The next time I ask you,--" he chided me as he lightly traced my lips with his right forefinger, making it hard to concentrate, "--make sure you answer, or I'll stop." He pressed his finger a little firmer to my lips. "Do you want me to stop?"

"NO!" I answered very quickly despite the slight stupor his finger brought my mind. I don't want to stop. Not now. Not when I have an inkling of an idea of how he feels about me. At least he didn't find me physically repulsive. And my body just craves too much of his touch for me to stop now.

"Then do as I say, and answer me whenever I ask you something, is that clear?" His voice was firm with authority, his finger still on my lips.

"Y-yes." What have I gotten myself into? His eyes, behold a dark promise, it made my insides churn. What does he plan on doing to me? He won't hurt me that I'm sure of. But I can't help but wonder what he has up his sleeves.

"Good girl." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me, it was a chaste kiss, but soon his kisses grew more ardent, hungry, demanding. He urged my mouth open by licking my lips. I gladly obliged and granted him entrance. He reached his tongue out to mine, encouraging me to do the same. I did so, clumsily at first, this being my first kiss and all, but soon enough I was in rhythm with him. He tasted so sweet, unlike anything I've ever tasted before. I couldn't get enough of him.

I grabbed fistfuls of his dark hair, deepening our kiss. He moaned and his hands which rested on my hips started to rub long soothing circles in my sides. It felt incredible, and I pulled at his hair tighter and pushed his face deeper to mine. With that, he dug his nails in my hips, making me groan loudly. He caressed my hips, rubbing harder.

More, I need to feel more. Finally, we parted, the two of us panting.

He looked at me with such intense and hungry eyes. I felt the pits of my stomach tighten and warmth pool in between my thighs. His nostrils flared and his eyes glowed bright crimson. My face flushed in embarrassment as I realized he could smell me.

"Yuuki." He said my name with hunger and lust evident in his voice, it made me bite my lower lip and moan as I felt my panties get soaked by another rush of wetness. Even his voice is enough to drive me mad with want. He closed the distance between us and settled his lips to my ear.

"You smell delicious." He whispered fluidly. His warm breath on my skin sent tingles all over my body. I could only whimper in response.

"I would love to have a taste,--" he said in a seductive voice, "--but, we'll save that for later." He lifted his large form from me, eyeing me speculatively. "Now, remove your coat."

As soon as I awoke from my daze, I slowly sat up and pulled my coat off and discarded it on the carpeted floor. I looked up at him through my lashes, my head down suddenly nervous and shy.

He seemed to feel my dilemma and slightly pressed his lips to my cheek and down to my jaw line stopping at my chin. He moved his lips upward and was now in level with mine. Then he lightly licked my lips, the tickling sensation pulsed through my body, bringing along the feelings of lust back into my system.

"Kaname-sempai..." I all but whispered breathlessly.

"Yuuki, next time you say my name, I want to hear my name only. No honorifics or I'll stop, do you understand?" He reprimanded me.

"Yes, Kaname..." I replied obediently.

He crashed his lips to mine once more; he bit my lower lip to open my mouth and forced his tongue inside my mouth. I moaned at the feeling, and let my own tongue play with his while my hands went back to his hair. I traced the insides of his mouth with my tongue, exploring. I lightly traced my tongue over his fangs, careful not to get pricked, I heard him groan at this. It felt erotic to explore this part of him. I've always been fascinated by his fangs, I always wondered what it felt like to be bitten by him. I would gladly offer him my blood if he were to ask for it.

His hands on my hips started to trail up my body, I gasped when his hands passed my breasts. He continued upwards, till he reached the ribbon of my day class uniform, slowly, he pulled it free from my neck. He unbuttoned my blazer and lifted my upper body to peel it off while still kissing me. His hands went to work on the buttons of my white shirt, once opened he took it off my body too. He then continued to my skirt, which came off quite easily. This now leaves me with only my white lace bra and panties, my thigh-high black socks and my brown boots.

He withdrew from our kiss and sat up, eyeing my semi-naked form with a smile showing his approval. It made me feel a little confident that he liked what he saw. Would he like the rest of my body?

"You look so pure in white." He said in a low voice and dropped his head to whisper in my ear. "But I wager you'd look heavenly when naked."

He sat up as I flushed red at the compliment he gave me. It was flattering and embarrassing at the same time. I'm not really used to these kinds of situation, so I wasn't really sure how to proceed. So I just looked at him hesitantly.

"What is it, Yuuki?" He asked with his smooth voice.

"Um, you-- I mean," I blabbered clumsily.

"What about me?"

"Don't I get to see you?" He looked at me quizzically. "I mean, -- I t-think it's only fair, since I'm half-naked." I jabbered on and looked away.

I heard a small thump on the floor, and looked up at him. He had discarded of his jacket, looking intently at me.

"Is this what you mean, Yuuki?" He asked in that deep baritone voice that had me shivering and I nodded in response. "Then watch closely." And I did.

His eyes never left my face as he slowly moved his hands down to the buttons of his shirt. My gaze wavered, following those nimble fingers that were unbuttoning his shirt, ever so slowly. My mouth watered at each sliver of his alabaster skin that was exposed with each flick of a button. He peeled the shirt off his skin when he undid all the buttons and I found myself wanting to touch him.

I sat up and reached my hand out to him. My hands went to his neck, trailing it slowly downwards, exploring his silky skin. My hands went to the wide expanse of his collarbones, then back to the base of his throat, then down again, to his strong chest, and further south to his hard abdomen. His breathing went ragged as I did this, and I wondered what reaction I would get if I did something more. Curious, I moved my face closer to his chest and with the slightest of pressure, I licked his left nipple. He groaned deep in his throat and his hands immediately gripped my upper arms.

"Yuuki." He moaned my name; it felt good to hear him like this. I wanted to hear more. Experimentally, I kissed the base of his throat, and he shivered under my touch. A nice reaction, but not exactly what I was hoping for. I licked his skin there and bit gently, earning a gasp from him. I continued kissing and nibbling at his skin, going lower to his nipples. I licked at his right nipple, harder this time and sucked on it, he twitched and groaned, his right hand coming to pull at my hair. But that didn't stop me, I went to his other nipple and sucked on it too, his breathing turning to gasps and pants. I went lower, showering his taut stomach with wet, open mouthed kisses.

My hands which were on either side of his body went lower, unbuckling his belt, undoing the button of his pants and opening his zipper. I looked up at him, and he smiled his approval, his hands now resting on my shoulders. I pulled his pants down his legs and he helped me take them off. He was left in his black boxer briefs. The color looked deliciously striking against his beautiful pale skin, it made me bite my lower lip. He suddenly surprised me by grabbing my hands, and pinning me back on the sofa.

"It is not time for that yet, Yuuki." He purred in my ear. I was about to question him what that meant but my lips were cut off when his mouth covered mine in an ardent kiss. I responded quickly, I was in no hurry; I wanted this to last as long as possible, when it was just us two.

His lips moved to my neck, kissing, licking and nibbling fervently, it made my head spin. He sucked on the skin behind my ear, making me gasp. He moved lower, sucking and nibbling I jerked when he gently bit on my collar bone. He continued lower to the tops of my breasts. He picked my body up to unclasp my bra, and that article of clothing joined the growing heap of garments on the floor. I wanted to cover my nudity but his hands held my arms up before I could.

He licked my nipple and sucked on it gently. My hands went to pull at his hair again, which caused him to suck harder, I moaned loudly. His other hand went to fondle my other breast, pinching and tweezing the nipple. His mouth switched to my other breast and his hand gave the other the previous treatment. When I thought I couldn't take any more, he stopped his ministrations and looked at me, his eyes clouded with lust.

His hands on my chest trailed down, down to my hips, my thighs and my legs. When he reached my feet, he removed both of my boots and went back up to level his face with mine. He gave me a chaste kiss on my lips and continued down to my neck, covering my skin with open mouthed kisses, he trailed down to my chest kissing my breasts, down to my stomach and on either sides of my hips.

He hooked his fingers on the thigh-high sock that was on my right leg and pulled it down slowly. He kissed the skin on my thigh as it became exposed, dragging my sock down with kisses, his eyes captured mine. He made me gasp and whimper uncontrollably, his kisses made the area between my thighs pulse, made my body tickle-- the type of tickle that went straight to your crotch. He gave my other thigh the same treatment, and I thought I would go insane. I wanted him to take me now. He gave my left foot one last kiss and went back up to face me. He was smiling at me, his eyes rather mischievous.

He trailed down my body again, not quite touching me, but his breath on my skin enough to drive me mad. Then he stopped his face between my legs, there was something erotic about him being in that position. He darted his tongue out and licked at the skin above my panties, going from my left hip to my right, I could only whimper. Then, he bit at my panties, dragging it down my body with his teeth, still looking at me intently. I lifted my hip up so he could get rid of the offending garment, he flung my soaked underwear somewhere in the room. He lifted himself up and appraised me.

"Heavenly." He breathed.

His lips went to my ankles kissing the left, then the right. He continued higher, giving each of my legs open mouthed kisses, and further north, licking at my inner thighs. I gasped when he sucked on my inner thighs, very close to the place where I wanted him most. He continued, sucking licking and biting, turning my breathing ragged. I moaned loudly when he blew at my crotch, it all felt so good, but never enough, I needed more.

"K-Kaname... please..." I pleaded.

"Please what, Yuuki?" He whispered, his breath on my crotch sending electric currents to my body.

"Touch me... please..."

Without warning, he gave me one long lick from my core to my nub slowly but firmly, causing me to moan and throw my head back.

"Yuuki, you taste so delicious."

He licked me again, and his tongue dove inside of me making me scream in pleasure. He continued pumping me with his tongue, my body writhing and thrashing beneath him. He withdrew his tongue out from me and slid a finger inside me, I moaned at the sudden change in length. His tongue now abusing my swollen nub, he added another finger and continued to pump me while licking. I grabbed his hair, needing something to hold on to, pushing his face deeper into my crotch.

He went faster, and harder, and soon he had me finding it hard to breathe. His fingers and his tongue were pushing me higher and higher to something I don't understand, and with a few more strokes of his tongue and fingers, I fell. My body pulsed, bucked with each wave of pleasure that swoop over my body.

He never stopped, instead he slowed down, waiting for me to relax, the grip of my thighs around his head loosened, and my hands fell limply at my sides. Sweat covered my body and I was still gasping for air. I looked down at him, to see him looking me with a triumphant smile. He slid his fingers out of me and I whimpered; he placed his fingers in his mouth sucking my juices that coated it. I felt the area between my thighs pulse when I saw him cleaning his fingers with his tongue.

He crawled back up to kiss me, I responded fervently, tasting myself on his mouth. I sat up never breaking our kiss and pushed him to lie down on the opposite end of the sofa. I showered his face with kisses, going down his neck, his chest and his stomach. I hooked my fingers inside his boxer briefs and looked up at him. He nodded his approval, and I pulled off the last article of clothing that hindered our skin from touching, I threw it away, mimicking what he did with my panties.

I gasped in shock when I looked at his length. He was huge, and I wondered if he would fit inside me. He caressed my cheek to reassure me. I slowly reached up my hand to his penis, eyeing him with cautious eyes if this was alright. I used my right hand to caress his length, from its head to the base.

"Yuuki." He groaned under my touch.

It felt hard, hot, and soft at the same time. His skin on this part of his body was not like the silky skin on his chest, but rather, something softer, like velvet. I touched my forefinger to the tip of his manhood. It was wet; I brought my finger to my mouth, tasting him, it was sweet and salty at the same time. He moaned deep in his throat at the sight.

Wanting to taste more of him, I gripped his shaft, and lowered my head. I took a tentative lick at his tip. I earned a hiss from his beautiful lips. His hands gripped at the upholstery beneath him. I took his head in my mouth, his hand shot up and grabbed at my hair, and I moaned at feeling. He felt good inside my mouth, he was huge, but he didn't stretch my mouth to the point of discomfort. I sucked his head, not too hard, because I heard this part of the male anatomy was supposed to be sensitive.

I freed him from my mouth, licked him, from base to tip, his skin there, felt incredible under my tongue. He was gasping and moaning as I took him in my mouth again, sucking gently and bobbing my head up and down. I bit at his manhood gently, and I suddenly found myself pinned on the sofa. My arms over my head, his hands holding them down like shackles.

"Enough teasing, Yuuki. I want to be inside you. NOW." He said with a controlled voice.

He was kissing me again, his hands roaming all over my body, grabbing my breasts and massaging them. His hands went lower, spreading my legs open; his fingers stroked my sensitive crotch, making me moan, and break free of the kiss.

"Yuuki, you're so wet for me." He whispered seductively as he continued tracing my hole with his finger and I whimpered.

"Kaname, please... I can't take it anymore!"

"Please?" He questioned with a mischievous smile. This bastard's making me beg again!

"Please! Take me now, Kaname..." I pleaded, as he continued to tease my hole.

"Alright, but I need to hear you say that you belong to me, and only me, no one else. YOU are mine. SAY IT." He hissed in my ear.

"I belong to you! I'm yours, only yours and no one else!" I responded quickly. "Now please, take me now!"

"That's a good girl." He purred in my ear.

Then, he entered me in one fluid stroke. I yelped at the sudden pain I felt, tears escaping my eyes, my hands clawed at his back. He stayed still and lowered his head to my face to lick off my tears, showering my face with kisses. The pain quickly ebbed and has been replaced by pleasure. I nodded at him to continue. He pulled out of me slowly, and went back in with the same pace. He pumped in out of me in a slow tandem, slowly building up speed.

"Yuuki, you feel so good... so wet... so tight!" He groaned.

"Ah, Kaname!" I moaned his name, my legs wrapping around his waist.

He felt perfect inside of me, I felt complete; whole. I gripped at his back holding on to him as he thrust in and out of me. I moved my hips in rhythm with his, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Kaname... faster please..." I begged and he complied pumping in and out of me faster and harder.

I moved my face up to kiss him, our tongues dancing like our hips. I tried to match my pace with him, but soon, he was moving in and out of me so fast, I couldn't keep up. We were both panting, and moaning, our bodies covered in sweat, our skin flushed with heat. He continued to pump inside me and soon I was nearing my climax again.

"Kaname! Don't stop! Please, don't stop!" I yelled.

He pushed into me faster and harder than before, my nails dug into his back and my thighs tightened around his waist. I screamed his name as I fell twice this night from that blissful cliff, my body, writhed and pulsed around him. I felt him give one last thrust, before spilling his seed into me, my name a whisper on his lips. The rush of heat his seed brought prolonged my orgasm. Our bodies stiffened and then relaxed as we came down from our high. He rested his head in between my breasts, still inside of me.

"I love you." He whispered with emotion.

"I love you too, Kaname." I said as I held him tighter to my body.

We lay idly there for quite a while, both of us breathing deeply to regain our breaths and our pulse. By the time we got our breathing back to normal, he slid his member out of me. I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Don't worry; there'll be more of that next time." He said as he gave me a chaste kiss.

"If this is what you have in mind in being punished, I wouldn't mind misbehaving more often." I commented and he chuckled at this, his smile finally reaching his eyes.

"That won't be necessary."

He helped me up, my legs were a little shaky, and he couldn't stop himself from laughing. I just pouted at him, but I was happy to see him like this. We were both fully dressed, well mostly him because I ended up looking for my panties, but I just can't seem to find them anywhere. I looked at him and I saw him twirling my panties in his forefinger.

"Is this what you're looking for?" He questioned mischievously. My face flushed as I walked up to him reaching my hand out to grab my panties, but he pulled it out of the way.

"Ka-Kaname! Give it back!" I yelled, frustrated.

"I don't think so; I'll be keeping this as a reminder of our first time together." He retorted, a smug smile on his face.

"Then what do you suppose I'll wear outside?" I demanded.

"Hmm..." He put his other hand to his chin, portraying a picture of someone thinking, but clearly, he's just teasing me. "I don't mind if you wear nothing underneath your skirt, it grants me easy access." He replied teasingly.

"KA-KANAME!" My face went red at his implications.

We were disturbed by a knock on the door and my body instantly went rigid. He stuffed my white lace panties in his pocket and took my hand in his other hand and led me to the door. I walked with him stiffly; it felt different walking without my underwear. What I saw behind the door would haunt me forever.

"A-Aidou-sempai..." I spoke his name awkwardly my whole face going red as I hid behind Kaname.

"Kaname-sama, it is time for us to go." He reported as he looked at me suspiciously, his voice guarded, he clearly knew what went behind that closed door.

"Go on ahead, Yuuki and I will follow." Kaname replied, his composure never failing. He wasn't embarrassed that his subordinates knew what he did with me.

Aidou-sempai bowed politely and left, leaving us alone, my mouth hanging open.

"Does he--?" I asked. He didn't need further clarifications to my question.

"Yes." He replied coolly. "Sound-proof walls only hinder a vampire's hearing slightly. Those on the ballroom may not have heard us over the party going on, but the ones outside of this door can." He made it sound like it was a matter-of-fact. "Besides, you strongly smell of sex."

If I was red before, I can't figure what color my face is now.

"Yuuki? Are you all right?" He asked concern lacing his voice.

"I'm... embarrassed. Aidou-sempai and the others will never look at me the same again..." I said in a defeated voice.

"Are you ashamed of what you did with me?" He paused. "Because, I'm not, I'm proud to claim you as mine. If I needed any privacy, I could've just teleported us to my room. This is just a way of showing them you are mine. And no one will dare to touch you." He explained.

When I saw it from his point of view, I felt happy, happy because he wanted everyone else to know that I'm his. But still, things would get awkward at Cross Academy.

"Thank you, Kaname..." I smiled at him genuinely and laid my head on his shoulder. I am happy to be his. "If I'm yours, does that mean you are mine, and only mine?" He laughed at me, his laugh the most wonderful thing I ever heard, apart from his moans.

"Of course I am. I'm yours, only yours." He leaned down to kiss me. He held my hand as we walked outside of the function and into crisp night's sky.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **So what do you think. Please review, I wanna know what you think! Yes, I'm eager for a review! But I can't help myself! It's my first published work!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
